second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
List of states and territories of the United States
The United States of America is a federal republic consisting of eight planetary commonwealths, which are divided into several hundred states and territories, along with a federal district (Washington, D.C., the capital city of the United States). Several sovereign states are also in free association with the US. Earth Main Article: Earth 'States of the Planet' |- valign="top" halign="left" |6 | |Boston |MA |1788 Feb 6 ‡ |Province of Massachusetts Bay, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |7 | |Annapolis |MD |1788 Apr 28 ‡ |Province of Maryland, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |8 | |Columbia |SC |1788 May 23 ‡ |Province of South Carolina, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |9 | |Concord |NH |1788 Jun 21 ‡ |Province of New Hampshire, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |10 | |Richmond |VA |1788 Jun 25 ‡ |Virginia Colony, then sovereign state in Confederation. |- valign="top" halign="left" |11 | |Albany |NY |1788 Jul 26 ‡ |Province of New York, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |12 | |Raleigh |NC |1789 Nov 21 ‡ |Province of North Carolina, then sovereign state in Confederation |- valign="top" halign="left" |13 | |Providence |RI |1790 May 29 ‡ |Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, then sovereign state |- valign="top" halign="left" |14 | |Montpelier |VT |1791 Mar 4 |Province of New York and New Hampshire Grants (ownership disputed), Republic of Vermont |- valign="top" halign="left" |15 | |Frankfort |KY |1792 Jun 1 |Split off from Virginia with that state's consent. The former huge Kentucky County |- valign="top" halign="left" |16 | |Nashville |TN |1796 Jun 1 |Former Southwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |17 | |Columbus |OH |1803 Mar 1* | the Northwest Territory, land donated to U.S. by East Coast states |The southern half of the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |18 | |Baton Rouge |LO |1812 Apr 30 |Territory of Orleans |- valign="top" halign="left" |19 | |Indianapolis |IN |1816 Dec‍ 11 |Indiana Territory, formed from the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |20 | |Jackson |MS |1817 Dec‍ 10 |Mississippi Territory, formed from land donated to the U.S. by Georgia |- valign="top" halign="left" |21 | |Springfield |IL |1818 Dec‍ 3 |Illinois Territory, formed from the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |22 | |Montgomery |AL |1819 Dec‍ 14 |Alabama Territory, formed from land donated to the U.S. by Georgia |- valign="top" halign="left" |23 | |Augusta |ME |1820 Mar 15 |As a part of the Missouri Compromise, the District of Maine and Territorial Collectivity of Saint Pierre and Miquelon |- valign="top" halign="left" |24 | |Jefferson City |MO |1821 Aug 10 |Missouri Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |25 | |Little Rock |AR |1836 Jun 15 |Arkansas Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |26 | |Lansing |MI |1837 Jan 26 |Michigan Territory, formed from the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |27 | |Tallahassee |FL |1845 Mar 3 |Florida Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |28 | |Austin |TX |1845 Dec‍ 29 |Republic of Texas |- valign="top" halign="left" |29 | |Des Moines |IA |1846 Dec‍ 28 |The southern portion of the former Iowa Territory. |- valign="top" halign="left" |30 | | Madison |WI |1848 May 29 |Wisconsin Territory, formed from the Northwest Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |31 | |Sacramento |CA |1850 Sept 9 |Directly admitted from land taken/purchased from Mexico after the First Mexican-American War. |- valign="top" halign="left" |32 | |Saint Paul |MN |1858 May 11 |The half of the former Minnesota Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |33 | |Salem |OR |1859 Feb 14 |The half of the former historic Oregon Territory, west of the Snake River and a line south of the Owyhee River |- valign="top" halign="left" |34 | |Topeka |KS |1861 Jan 29 |Kansas Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |35 | |Charleston |WV |1861 Jun 20 |Northwestern counties of the then Confederate Virginia, seceded for being anti-slavery. |- valign="top" halign="left" |36 | |Carson City |NV |1864 Oct 31 |Nevada Territory, with a slice of the Utah Territory added later on |- valign="top" halign="left" |37 | |Lincoln |NE |1867 Mar 1 |Nebraska Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |38 | |Denver |CO |1876 Aug 1 |Colorado Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |39 | |Bismarck |ND |1889 Nov 2 |Dakota Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |40 | |Pierre |SD |1889 Nov 2 |Dakota Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |41 | |Helena |MT |1889 Nov 8 |Montana Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |42 | |Olympia |WA |1889 Nov 11 |Washington Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |43 | |Boise |ID |1890 Jul 3 |Idaho Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |44 | |Cheyenne |WY |1890 Jul 10 |Wyoming Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |45 | |Salt Lake City |UT |1896 Jan 4 |The Mormon populated, Utah Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |46 | |Oklahoma City |OK |1907 Nov 16 |Oklahoma Territory and the Indian Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |47 | |Santa Fe |NM |1912 Jan 6 |New Mexico Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |48 | |Phoenix |AZ |1912 Feb 14 |Arizona Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |49 | |Juneau |AK |1959 Jan 3 |Russian America, Department of Alaska, Alaska Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |50 | |Honolulu |HW |1959 Aug 21 |Kingdom of Hawai'i, Republic of Hawai'i and then the Territory of Hawaii |- valign="top" halign="left" |51 | |San Juan |PR |2021 Feb 27 |Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, Virgin Islands Territory |- valign="top" halign="left" |52 | |Georgetown |GY |2035 Mar 7 |Co-operative Republic of Guyana |- |53 | |Havana |CU |2037 Feb 1 |Cuban Provisional Administration |- |54 | |Kingston |JA |2037 Feb 1 |Jamaican Provisional Administration |- |55 | |Port-au-Prince |HI |2037 Feb 1 |Haitian Provisional Administration, Dominican Republic |- |56 | |Port of Spain |AI |2037 Feb 1 |Lesser Antilles Territory |- |57 | |Nassau |BH |2066 Mar 4 |Bahaman refugees |- |58 | |St. John's |NL |2066 Mar 4 |Former Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador |- |59 | |Fredericton |NB |2066 Mar 4 |Former Canadian province of New Brunswick |- |60 | |Halifax |NS |2066 Mar 4 |Former Canadian province of Nova Scotia |- |61 | |Vancouver |CS |2073 Jun 4 |Cascadian Provisional Republic |- |62 | |Prince Rupert |CK |2073 Jun 4 |State of Cascadia |- |63 | |Calgary |AB |2073 Jun 4 |Former Canadian province of Alberta |- |64 | |Regina |SK |2073 Jun 4 |Former Canadian province of Saskatchewan |- |65 | |Winnipeg |MB |2073 Jun 4 |Former Canadian province of Manitoba |- |66 | |Thunder Bay |SU |2073 Jun 4 |From the state of Ontario |- |67 | |Fort Albany |HD |2073 Jun 4 |From the state of Ontario |- |68 | |Ottawa |ON |2073 Jun 4 |Former Canadian province of Ontario |- |69 | |Brisbane |QL |2073 Jun 4 |Former Australian state of Queensland |- |70 | |Adelaide |SA |2073 Jun 4 |Former Australian state of South Australia |- |71 | |Melbourne |VI |2073 Jun 4 |Former Australian state of Victoria |- |72 | |Hobart |TS |2073 Jun 4 |Former Australian state of Tasmania |- |73 | |Sydney |RV |2073 Jun 4 |Former Australian state of New South Wales |- |74 | |Wellington |NZ |2073 Jun 4 |Former sovereign nation of New Zealand |- |75 | |Edinburgh |SL |2073 Jun 4 |Scottish Republic |- |76 | |London |EL |2073 Jun 4 |Republic of Britain |- |77 | |Dublin |IR |2073 Jun 4 |Irish Republic |- |78 | |Cardiff |WL |2073 Jun 4 |Republic of Britain |- |79 | |Thompson |KW |2073 Jun 4 |Former Canadian province of Keewatin |- |80 | |Peace River |AT |2073 Jun 4 |Former Canadian province of Athabasca |- valign="top" halign="left" |81 | |Belmopan |BL |2090 Jan 22 |Former nation of Belize |- |82 | |Panama City |PN |2090 Jan 22 |Former nation of Panama |- |83 | |Houston |JT |2133 Mar 1 |Texas |- |84 | |Dallas |BZ |2133 Mar 1 |Texas |- |85 | |Lubbock |LL |2138 Jan 31 |Texas |- |86 | |Eureka |ST |2138 Jan 31 |California |- |87 | |San Diego |MJ |2138 Jan 31 |California |- |88 | |Quito |EC |2140 Jan 31 |Republic of Ecuador |- |89 | |Luzon |LZ |2140 Jan 31 |Republic of Machupe |- |90 | |Visayas |VY |2140 Jan 31 |Republic of Patagonia |- |91 | |Monterrey |RG |2145 June 31 |Mexican States of Nuevo León, Tamaulipas, and Coahuila |- |92 | |Chihuahua |CH |2145 June 31 |Mexican State of Chihuahua |- |93 | |Hermosillo |SN |2145 June 31 |Mexican State of Sonora |- |94 | |Mexicali |BJ |2145 June 31 |Mexican State of Baja |- |95 | |Victoria De Durango |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Mexican State of Baja |- |96 | |La Paz |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Mexican State of Baja |- |97 | Luzon |Paranaque |LZ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of the Philippines |- |98 | Visayas |Tagbilaran |VY |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of the Philippines |- |99 | Mindanao |Davao City |MO |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of the Philippines |- |100 | |Monrovia |LB |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Liberia |- |101 | |Guadalajara |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Mexican State of Baja |- |102 | |Merida |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Mexican State of Baja |- |103 | |Tegucigalpa |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Mexican State of Baja |- |104 | |Managua |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Nicaragua |- |105 | |La Paz |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Venezuela |- |106 | |Lima |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Peru |- |107 | |Cusco |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Peru |- |108 | |Caracas |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Peru |- |109 | |La Paz |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Peru |- |110 | |La Paz |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Columbia |- |111 | |Arequipa |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Peru |- |112 | |La Paz |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Bolivia |- |113 | |Rio Gallegos |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Argentina |- |114 | |Valparaiso |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Bolivia |- |115 | |La Paz |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Bolivia |- |116 | |Buenos Aires |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Argentina |- |117 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Bolivia |- |118 | |La Paz |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Bolivia |- |119 | |Porto Alegre |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Sul Republic |- |120 | |São Paulo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of São Paulo |- |121 | |Rio de Janeiro |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Rio de Janeiro |- |122 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |123 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |124 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |125 | |Asuncion |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |126 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |127 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |128 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |129 | |Port Moresby |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |130 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |131 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |132 | |Banjarmasin |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |133 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |134 | |Palu |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |135 | |Reykjavik |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |136 | |Montevideo |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |137 | |Oaxaca |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |138 | |Acapulco |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |139 | |Mexico City |BJ |2145 Aug 1 |Republic of Uruguay |- |140 | |Cape Town |BJ |2147 Aug 31 |Republic of South Africa |- |141 | |Port Elizabeth |BJ |2147 Aug 31 |Republic of South Africa |- |142 | |Montevideo |BJ |2147 Aug 31 |Republic of South Africa |- |143 | |Vanderbijilkpark |BJ |2147 Aug 31 |Republic of Uruguay |- |144 | |Bulawayo |BJ |2147 Aug 31 |Republic of Uruguay |- |145 | |Gaborone |BJ |2147 Aug 31 |Republic of Uruguay |- |146 | |Windhoek |BJ |2149 Nov 3 |Republic of Uruguay |} 'Territories' 'Protectorates' Mars Main Article: Mars 'States' Luna Main Article: Luna 'States' Venus Jupiter Saturn Uranus Main Article: Uranus 'States of the Planet' Neptune Category:United States